The Legend of the Elemental Sisters
by KungFuCrazed
Summary: Two sisters are transported to the Kung Fu Panda world with nothing but the knowledge that they were chosen for something. They end up meeting the warriors of the Jade Palace, and they start their new lives, but it isn't that simple. They must battle a new villain that rises to challenge China. They are China's only hope. But first they must learn to work together. Rated K plus.
1. Chosen ones

**AN: Hello, everyone! I am doubling this story with my little sister. She's smokey911 on nick for those of you who might recognize her. This is my first double. It's her first double too, so please be nice with the reviews. Also please no swearing in the reviews. This one's for ShadowBrook17! She's the one that got me started, and she's always so nice and supportive! If you haven't checked out her stories, then please do. They are absolutely AMAZING! Okay, on with the story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I looked at the clock for the six-billionth time. It was 3:14pm. 60 more seconds and I would be out for the weekend. I looked back at my science teacher. She was saying something about a test or something, but nobody was listening. We were ready for this week to end. 10 seconds left. 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. The bell rang and everyone sprang from their seats. In no time at all I was sitting in my Dad's car on the way home. Finally, I had two whole days to have fun instead of working on homework. When I got home, I tossed my backpack into my room and went outside. My little sister was already outside on her bike. I soon joined her and we rode down to my friend's house. On the way there, I noticed a ghostly blue glow in the trees nearby. Curious, I parked my bike, hung my helmet on the handlebars, and went towards the light. My little sister stopped her bike, followed my gaze, and soon joined me. We went slowly and cautiously. We wanted to make sure we weren't about to walk into trouble. After awhile we found ourselves surrounded by endless amounts of trees. Everywhere we looked, there were just trees as far as the eye could see.

I heard a voice behind me saying,"Great. We're lost."

I sighed and turned around to reply,"No we aren't, Sarah. We're just somewhere unfamiliar with no idea what direction we came from."

She looked up at me. "You just defined the word lost. Admit it. We're lost."

"Whatever," was all I could think of to respond with. She had a point. Where did that light go anyway? Suddenly we were blinded by a flash of light blue light. My hands flew to my eyes in an attempt to help myself see again. After a few minutes, I was able to see normally again. I glanced behind me to see that my little sister had just regained her normal eyesight as well. I forwarded my eyes and gasped in shock. I heard a similar reaction come from my sister. There, in front of me, was a ghost of a turtle. It was balancing on a ghostly staff and was wearing a ghostly robe. It looked exactly like... Oogway from Kung Fu Panda! He slowly got down from on top of his staff and smiled at us.

"B-b-but...h-how...Y-You're...," I stammered.

Oogway just smiled and nodded, "Yes. I am real."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts enough to respond. "So, why did you come here? Why did you reveal yourself to us?"

He just shook his head and said,"I don't know." I thought I heard my sister facepalm.

"So it was an accident?," I asked. I should have known what was coming next.

"There are no accidents." He looked thoughtful for a second. Then he said something that would change our lives forever. "I believe I have found the chosen ones."

"Really? Who? Chosen for what?," I asked. I was really curious now.

He looked at us for a long time before he finally spoke. "You two. You have more power than you realize. You must stick together. You are stronger together. You will travel on a dangerous journey, but never forget the importance of family. I will send you both now. Best of luck to you." And with that said, he left. He just turned around and vanished.

I shared a confused glance with my sister, and then everything went black, and I felt myself falling.

* * *

**AN: Okay, first chapter done! Sorry that it's so short. I'll try to make my next chapter longer. Please let me know what you thought in a review! The next chapter is up to my sister! See you guys on chapter 3! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Getting Started

**AN: **Okay, people! I'm back! Not for long though. I'm now turning this chapter over to my little sister!

**Hello everyone! Super sorry for the big wait! Here's the chapter hope you like it:)**

* * *

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

My eyes opened and I saw a small village about thirty yards in front of me. I turned my head to look at Carrie and gasped in surprise. She was a South Chinese Tiger! I yelled for someone to get some medicine. I was waving my hands in the air. Or so I thought it was my hands. I looked at them and realized they were paws. White paws. I went over to a puddle and looked at my reflection. I jumped back in surprise. I was a White Tiger?! I turned back around and saw that Carrie was now sitting up with a paw on her head. She looked at me, rubbed her eyes, and then looked at me again. She mumbled something about going insane, before she stood up and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I responded.

She shrugged and turned her attention to me. "Why are you a White Tiger?"

"Why are you a South Chinese Tiger?" I shot back. She seemed surprised by my question. She looked down at herself and then ran over to the puddle that I had looked into. She stood there for a while, just looking at herself. She reached up and touched her ears.

"Sweet." That was the only thing she could say. I couldn't really disagree. We did look pretty cool. A ray of sunlight shone down on my sister and her red-orange fur glowed. It looked almost as if she was on fire. Her jet-black stripes were much like Tigress', but in the center of her forehead there was a black lightning bolt shape. It made her look really cool. She still had her light blue eyes, though. They were outlined in a darker blue, just like mine. Mine have a hint of green in them though.

I was white as snow with the same black stripe pattern, except for the forehead. Where she had a lightning bolt, I had a black line that ended in between my eyes. It looked kind of like one of the melting icicles that hang off of the roof every winter. I looked down at myself and realized that my clothes didn't really fit anymore. A glance at Carrie told me that her clothes didn't fit her anymore either. Where would we get new clothes though? Would the village have some?

"Have you gotten used to your new looks yet?"

I spun around and saw the old turtle from earlier standing there.

"When did you get there?" I demanded. He just smiled at me as Carrie turned back around to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sure you're both wondering where you are." We nodded. "Well, you are in a world that is very different from the one you are used to, yet I feel that you will recognize it." He already lost me. I had no idea what he was talking about. I glanced back at Carrie. She seemed to understand. That's what big sisters are for. I turned my attention back to the turtle as he continued. "You're going to need some new clothes. Here, I have brought you some. I hope you like them." He reached into his green bag and pulled out some clothes. He handed them to me, before he reached into the bag again and handed some more clothes to Carrie. That's weird. I didn't notice the bag earlier. We thanked him for the clothes, and he turned to leave, but I had one more question for him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

The old turtle turned back around and smiled at me. "My name is Oogway." Then he disappeared in a swirl of peach tree petals. My jaw dropped. That was Oogway?! The Oogway? It just couldn't be! Oh well I thought. Then I turned to look at Carrie, and I told her we should go behind a bush and get changed. I walked behind a bush, and she did the same. I looked down at myself after I finished changing, and admired my new clothing. It fit perfectly! I had on a light blue vest with black swirls (looks like wind) on the bottom of the right side. I also had on black training pants. I came out from behind the bush, and I saw that Carrie had finished changing as well. She had on a light green vest with black edges and a dark green vine design with a white lightning bolt on the back. She also had on black training pants that matched mine.

Then we headed off for the village.


End file.
